benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Kelly
Bio Benny Kelly is an Australian outlaw whose criminal career occurred sometime in the Late 19th Century in the Australian Outback. Much of his "gang" comprised of his siblings, uncle and mother living on their farm in the outback. Benny becomes largely active following his father's funeral, during which he and his family (Barry Otto, Ron Shand, unidentified actress, Max Phipps and Marie Ploski) are partying and drinking. As one of them (Ron Shand) digs part of the grave, he removes his shirt to remove his shirt, revealing a tattoo that reads "I Love Fanny." Benny reveals his chest tattoo that reads "Don't we all." During the ceremony, the minister (Alton Harvey) has to shoo the Kelly's off from sitting on Ned's coffin. They give a gun salute to honor their fallen relative (taking down a few birds and an ostrich), and during a ceremonial dirt shoveling, Benny tries stealing the minister's ceremonial spoon. After the funeral, the minister kisses and runs off with their father's young bride (Victoria Quilter). At the farm, Benny gets excited watching the local girls (unidentified) showering in open, especially after one of them drops her towel, and knocks the pattern off a rug. His mother (Nat Nixon) reprimands him by hitting him with a switch. When Benny tries peeling the potatoes over a water pail behind a tree, an officer (Jim Clifford) takes a shot at him that nicks the pail. The water streaming out makes it look like he's urinating to the local girls (Amber Rodgers and an unidentified actress), and when another shot nicks the pail again, it looks like he's streaming twice. In town, Benny and his relatives (Barry Otto and Ron Shand) rob a young girl (unidentified) of the brass pots she's trying to sell even though he and the others had their hands in their pockets. Benny also steals a horse, but as the authorities pursue him, he actually shoots his comrades while another officer (Barry Otto) loses track of him as his footsteps split up in different directions. A tracking dog used by the officer leads him back to the Chiffley Boot Company, it was sold from. Benny goes on to rob a a wealthy traveler (Jim Clifford) as his family rates his performance and they rob two ladies (unidentified) of their hosiery. When he tries robbing a beautiful woman (Victoria Quilter) on the road, he's delayed as she pulls everything from jewelry to candle-holders from out of the front of her dress. An officer (Les White) arrests Benny and his brothers (Ron Shand and Max Phipps) and send them to prison where they amuse themselves by mocking their guard (Barry Otto). Their sister (Marie Ploski) helps them to escape and break out of their chains on the way back to the farm, leaving a bomb behind for their pursuers (Barry Otto and Stuart Wagstaff?). Planning a big heist, Benny and his brothers create masks out of pails and pipes and go to rob the bank, briefly wandering into the fish shop. During their escape, Benny is distracted by another beautiful woman (Victoria Quilter) on the road, but she turns out to be a trap by an officer (Les White) using a disguise. He proceeds with trying to hang Benny, but he can't get the rope over the branch, and Benny has to help him up, leaving him up there. Stealing a horse, he confuses two officers (Maurice Murphy and Barry Otto) by riding it backward to freedom. Trivia * Benny Kelly was played by Benny Hill. * Benny Kelly's deceased father is named as Ned Kelly, the last of the Australian bushrangers. * The wearing of metal buckets over the head is an allusion to Kelly's bullet-proof suit of homemade armor. * Since the sketch was played without sound or voices and accompanied by music, many of the character's identities here have been estimated. Episode(s) * Benny Hill: Down Under Gallery Oz009.JPG Oz000009.JPG Oz09.JPG Oz10.JPG Oz11.JPG Oz12.JPG Oz014.JPG Oz14.JPG Oz15.JPG Oz16.JPG Oz17.JPG Oz18.JPG Oz019.JPG Oz19.JPG Oz20.JPG Oz21.JPG Oz22.JPG Oz23.JPG Oz24.JPG Oz26.JPG Oz27.JPG Oz28.JPG Oz30.JPG Oz31.JPG Oz32.JPG Oz33.JPG Oz34.JPG Oz35.JPG Oz36.JPG Oz37.JPG Oz38.JPG Oz39.JPG Oz40.JPG Oz41 (2).JPG Oz41.JPG Oz42 (2).JPG Oz42.JPG Oz43 (2).JPG Oz43.JPG Ozaa.JPG Oz44.JPG Oz45.JPG Oz46.JPG Oz47.JPG Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Benny Hill Category:1977 Characters Category:1978 Characters